ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Future Four
Future Four is Day 1 of Johnny Storm`s funeral, hosted by Tim Allen and Jack Black, a 12-hour event and a episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The 3st season. Story Day 10 Vilgax`s R.E.D robots has kills 100 mens and womens. But the Future 4 stop it. Ben tells the world why the team is here. Day 1 ﻿When Garfield come to Ben, he say he late, Ben say no and Johnny Storm`s head is on his hands. The Thing crys with Gwen saying wow! Meats and Bloods from monsters has been on Ben`s head from kill monsters by using Ultimate Echo Echo. Ben used him to see Kevin and Captain Armerica killing a monster. Ben says he need to find a team to help kill all of the monsters. He need heroes. He need raw power. He need Future 4. Ben and the gang was seeing Aladdin (Disney 1992 movie) and it go good. Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of the fictional kingdom of Agrabah, is attempting to retrieve a magical oil lamp containing a genie from the Cave of Wonders. After seeing a petty thief's failed attempt to enter the cave, he and his talking parrot, Iago, learn that only a "Diamond in the Rough" can enter the cave, or anyone accompanied by him. Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with "having her life lived for her" and the obligation of royal marriage to a prince, escapes the palace and goes to Agrabah's marketplace in disguise. There she meets street rat Aladdin and his monkey, Abu. The two discover they have a lot in common. When Aladdin is captured and jailed for thievery, Jasmine orders him released, but Jafar lies to her, telling her Aladdin has already been executed. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man, releases Aladdin from prison and leads him to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave tells him to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin enters the cave and encounters a magic carpet which guides him to the lamp. Abu tries to steal a ruby, which brings upon them the wrath of the Cave of Wonders, but the carpet flies them to the entrance. Jafar tries to kill Aladdin after getting the lamp, but Abu bites Jafar and gets the lamp back. Abu, the carpet and Aladdin fall back into the cave just as it closes. Jafar beams at finally getting the lamp; however, he cries out in agony when he realizes he does not have it. When Aladdin awakens, Abu reveals that he sneakily took the lamp from Jafar. While trying to read an inscription on the lamp, Aladdin rubs it, unleashing the Genie, who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes—with the exception of killing anyone, making anyone fall in love, or bringing back the dead. Aladdin dupes Genie into freeing them from the cave without using a wish. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin asks for Genie's opinion. Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Aladdin promises to free the Genie for his last wish. He then tells Genie about Jasmine, and knows that the only way to be noticed by her is if he is a prince. For his first wish, Aladdin asks to become a prince so he can woo Jasmine. Jafar laments his failure to get the lamp but, thanks to Iago, decides to trick the Sultan into arranging a marriage between himself and Jasmine, plotting to kill both the princess and her father once he has done so. His plans are interrupted when Aladdin parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali". Jasmine rejects Ali, considering him a spoiled buffoon like all the other suitors before him. That night, Genie advises Aladdin to tell the princess who he really is, but Aladdin decides to remain the suave prince. He meets Jasmine, and after some convincing, takes her around the world on the magic carpet. During a fireworks show in China, Jasmine recognizes Ali as the boy from the marketplace. She demands the truth from him, but Aladdin instead fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a commoner to escape palace life. Aladdin returns her home and they kiss. After parting with Jasmine, Aladdin is captured by Jafar and thrown into the ocean. But the Genie rescues Aladdin as his second wish. Aladdin returns to the palace, revealing Jafar's plot to Jasmine and the Sultan. Jafar, however, notices the lamp in Aladdin's possession, realizes who Aladdin truly is, and escapes from the Sultan's bodyguards. Aladdin then faces a moral dilemma. Jasmine has fallen in love with Ali, not Aladdin, and if she ever finds out who he really is, he fears he will lose her. Much to Genie's chagrin, Aladdin decides he cannot use his third wish to free Genie, driving a wedge between the two. Iago, on Jafar's orders, steals Genie's lamp and brings it to Jafar, who becomes Genie's new master and uses his first wish to become Sultan. When Jasmine and the Sultan refuse to bow to him, Jafar uses his second wish to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world, using his new powers not only to force them to bow, but also to expose Aladdin as a street rat, then to send him and his friends to "the ends of the Earth." Banished to a frozen wasteland, Aladdin uses the magic carpet to return to Agrabah, where Jafar has imprisoned both Jasmine and the Sultan as his slaves. Jasmine distracts Jafar with a seductive act as Aladdin tries to steal back the lamp, but Jafar notices and attacks him. He imprisons Jasmine in a large hourglass and turns himself into an enormous cobra. Aladdin and Jafar fight until Aladdin tries to save Jasmine from suffocating in the building sand, and Jafar traps him in hs coils. Jafar boasts that he is "the most powerful being on Earth", which causes Aladdin to shout out that Genie is more powerful. Faced with this realization, Jafar uses his final wish to become an 'all-powerful genie,' but is then surprised when after Aladdin rescues Jasmine, he reminds him that genies are not free entities as he is sucked into his new black lamp, dragging Iago with him. Genie flicks the lamp across the desert and into the Cave of Wonders. Jasmine realizes that Aladdin played the role of a prince for her because of the law. Genie suggests that Aladdin use his final wish to become a prince again, but realizing that he cannot keep pretending to be something he is not, Aladdin decides to keep his promise and wish for Genie's freedom, much to Genie's surprise and happiness. Seeing Jasmine's love for Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law to allow her to marry whomever she deems worthy. The newly free Genie leaves to explore the world while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement. Ben says it was #5 on his Ultimate Movies list. #4 is Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp`s Adventure. He is seeing the movie with Garfield (who was getting food for the movie), The Eds (Ed eats a boat made out of a Pizza), Gwen, Kevin (Gwen and Kevin was watching The Lion King), Max (who was watching Snow White from Disney) and the heroes. In 1911, just two days before the Fourth of July in New Haven, Connecticut, Jim Dear, Darling, Junior and their dogs have come home from a long walk. Scamp, the youngest and wildest of the puppies, starts having dreams about being a wild dog after he and Tramp play with a pillow. He then chews up Jim Dear's favorite hat. He suddenly gives Scamp a bath—which he doesn't like. Then it gets worse: he then chases after a ball outside, runs back inside all muddy, and starts trashing the living room. This makes Jim Dear furious. Deciding he's had enough, he chains Scamp up outside as punishment. Meanwhile, Tramp, who is watching him from the stained glass window upstairs, is feeling unhappy about this, as does Lady after Tramp comes out with a bowl of food for Scamp, who sniffs it and picks at it before an argument ensues between the two dogs over Scamp's stupid idea and Tramp leaves in a huff. While chained up outside, Scamp sees a pack of strays. He manages to break free from the chain and runs off, only to find a pomeranian named Angel, a female of the strays who are later called the "Junkyard Dogs". Scamp attempts to join the Junkyard Dogs right away, but the leader, Buster, gives Scamp a "test" to prove his courage. The test involves stealing a tin can from a large, savage dog named Reggie. Scamp nearly manages to do this, but is instead chased by Reggie. He and Angel manage to evade Reggie and see him caught by the dog catcher. Buster appears to be impressed. The Junkyard Dogs head to a park, where Sparky, one of the Junkyard Dogs, tells a colourful (albeit unlikely, highly exaggerated) story about Tramp and how he disappeared (apparently he jumped off a log to avoid dog catchers)--Tramp is a former stray dog that the Junkyard Dogs once looked up to. Buster snaps that he didn't die heroically—he ran off with Lady to become a house pet. He also says that Tramp betrayed him so he gave Tramp a choice "It's either me or her!" then when he sees Scamp scratch himself exactly like Tramp does he threatens Scamp that if he is related to Tramp he would kill him (examining it by breaking a stick in half with his mouth) Scamp gets scared and watches everybody even Angel walk away from him. Meanwhile, Scamp's parents are still looking for him, and Tramp suddenly discovers that Scamp ran away because he was too hard on him, later that night, on the railroad tracks that lead to the junkyard Scamp is thinking to himself until Angel shows up and reveals that she was once a family pet as well and wants to be one again Scamp doesn't comprehend why she would want to give up a cool life like this for something like that and she tells Scamp not to blab it to Buster or he'll kick her out. Suddenly a train pursues after them Scamp almost makes it to the end of the bridge but gets his paw stuck in one of the rail boards Angel saves him. After Scamp falls into a river with Angel, the two dogs realize that their friendship has transformed into love. After a romantic stroll, they accidentally wind up on the street where Scamp used to live, where they encounter Scamp's family searching for him. When Scamp evades them, Angel is angry that he would abandon a loving family to be something he's not, as she herself had once been a pet and would love to be one again Scamp tells her that if he passes his last test he'll be a junkyard dog and tells her that's where he belongs, but Angel tells him he's better than that and that's why she likes him. It has been two days since Scamp ran away, meanwhile, the next day, at an Independence Day picnic Scamp's family is still sad that they don't even want to celebrate because they are not in the mood, meanwhile Buster, who is watching from the bushes, deduces that Scamp is Tramp's son, so he tells Scamp to steal a chicken from Scamp's family's picnic. Scamp, determined to prove that he is a Junkyard Dog, steals the chicken, but is chased by Tramp. Scamp runs into an alley, only to discover that it leads to a dead-end fence with a locked door. When he sees Tramp behind him, he tries to get away, but has nowhere to go cause of the fact that he's too small to reach the lock. Tramp sees the moment and says that he just wants to talk Tramp mentions that he didn't want Scamp to have this life for him because he found something better, love. After Buster arrives, Scamp chooses the street life. Tramp, although crestfallen, says "I guess there are some things you have to learn on your own when you've had enough our door is always open." then he turns around disappointed, unlocks the fence door, and walks home. Buster is pleased to see Scamp turn his back on Tramp and officially declares Scamp a junkyard dog by taking off his collar. Back at the junkyard Angel is furious with Scamp for leaving his family and being a fake and runs off. Scamp, saddened and hurt, tries to find her but behind a fence she walks away disappointed, evidently the dogcatcher arrives and nets him Scamp runs but gets trapped in clothes wires he sees Buster and thinks he'll rescue and save him but Scamp sees and knows his true colors when he refuses to help him and walks away the dogcatcher catches up and traps Scamp and takes him to the pound. Alone and scared in the back of his truck, Scamp discovers that he has just made a huge mistake and suddenly sees that he misses his home and family. Angel sees him in the back of the van, and goes to tell his family. Meanwhile, Scamp is inside the pound (which is more of a prison than a pound) and is thrown in a cell with Reggie, Reggie starts trying to kill Scamp and eat him. Angel reaches the Browns' house and finds Lady and Tramp on the porch. She tells them that Scamp is in danger and races with Tramp to the pound. Upon arrival, Tramp fights Reggie. Scamp tries to help by biting his tail, but Reggie throws him against the wall, knocking Scamp unconscious. After Tramp wins, fearing Scamp might be dead, he licks him (which is an animal's way of kissing) to wake him up. Scamp regains consciousness as he wakes up, and thanks his dad for rescuing him. The dogcatcher tries to net him, but Angel comes out of nowhere and bites him in the rear. Later, after they escape the dog pound, Scamp apologizes to his dad for his selfishness and aloofness. Tramp and Scamp then nuzzle each other (which is an animal's way of hugging), and Tramp promises to lighten up. He then promises that he and Scamp will go down to the river every once in a while to bay at the moon and saying that he "still has a few good howls left in him". In the junkyard, Buster sees Scamp return. He gets trapped by piles of junk dropping onto him. His members refuse to help him get out. They return home and there is a happy reunion. The family then decides to adopt Angel, much to her happiness. Ben was saying Oh My God, Gwen put her head in Kevin`s legs, Max see Garfield eating foods and the heroes are going to go to Lion King, til Ben says here comes #3 called Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas! The film is told in flashback by the servants as Belle and the Prince hold a Christmas party some time after the lifting of the spell. In the recollection, Belle is still a prisoner in the Beast's castle. All the servants-turned-housewares are trying to figure out a way for them to fall in love with each other, but with Christmas coming up, they look at this as a great opportunity to bring them together. Belle is excited for Christmas, but the Beast is not happy seeing how it is the anniversary of his spell being cast upon the castle. Meanwhile, in an area past a secret door in the West Wing of the castle, an enormous pipe organ plays ominous music while a small piccolo applauds. The organ is Forte, the ex-court composer for the musicians during his human years. Unlike the other servants, Forte is not in the mood to be human again, believing that "humanity is overrated" and that he has more use and power in his enchanted form (especially since the Beast enjoys his music more when in his depressed state), so he decides to figure a way for the beast to steer clear of falling in love with Belle to prevent them from breaking the spell. Forte sends Fife, his small piccolo servant, to break up the merriment between Belle and the Beast. Fife manages to succeed in this task the two, as the couple are making snow angels. However, when Beast sees his "angel" he sees it as a "shadow of a monster" and leaves in fury and depression. Believing that Christmas will brighten the Beast's mood, Belle creates a wonderful new book for him, and with a little persuasion for Cogsworth, Christmas is officially being prepared. The group goes to the highest tower in the castle, which serves as a storage room for old decorations. In one of them lies Angelique, who once served as the Royal Decorator. However, she is not pleased to hear about Christmas, arguing that she will not raise her hopes again in a belief that they could all get together in celebration, only to have them destroyed by the Beast's foul temper and hatred for the holiday. Belle sings to them about how "hope is the greatest gift", saying that there is always hope, even for breaking the spell, and there will "always be a time when the world is filled with peace and love". Eventually, Angelique agrees. However, Fife has been overhearing all this and rushes off to tell Forte. When the Beast finds out, he is not at all pleased. Forte plays along, saying that "the girl doesn't care how you feel about Christmas", separating the two even more. Beast reflects on his past: Christmas was the day he was most selfish, and it was on that day that the Enchantress put the spell on him and the castle. Belle enters the boiler room to get a Yule Log, explaining that it is a great tradition: "one log is chosen, then everyone in the house touches it, and makes a Christmas wish". The Beast refuses to listen, however, shouting that she has no idea what it is to be a true prisoner, but she knows all too well. Refusing to give up, Belle concludes that they will have Christmas with or without the Beast, but not before sending him her gift, the storybook. Belle and Chip go along with an axe from the boiler room to go look for a Christmas tree. The Beast finds his gift, but Lumiere will not allow him to open it as it is not yet Christmas. He explains that everyone understands how Beast feels about the holiday, but giving a gift to another is a way of saying "I care about you". Beast gets in the mood, and asks Forte to compose a song as a present, to which he unhappily agrees. After the Beast leaves, Forte puts his plans in motion, and plays beautiful music, attracting Belle to his room. Forte quickly manipulates the situation, telling her that the tree has always been Beast's favorite part of Christmas, and that the perfect tree lies in the Black Forest, the woods outside the castle. Getting the tree would break Belle's promise never to leave the castle, but she wants to make Beast happy, so she agrees to go. The Beast is still waiting for Belle to arrive, but Forte feeds the Beast's anger by claiming that she has abandoned him. Forte orders Fife to ensure that Belle and the others do not return, and mostly because of ice, a dangerous chain reaction occurs which results in the Beast having to rescue Belle from drowning. Belle is locked in the dungeon to rot there for eternity, but Anqelique admits that she was wrong to believe that Christmas could never come. They all agree that they do not need decorations or gifts to celebrate Christmas, they have each other, and that is the best gift they could ever ask for. Meanwhile, in the west wing, Forte leads Beast to prepare to destroy the Rose and end his suffering, but Beast remembers the gift Belle gave him and reads it. Remembering there is hope to break the spell, the Beast asks Belle for forgiveness and plans to have the best Christmas ever. But Forte, outraged that they are still falling in love, starts destroying the entire castle with his magic music, saying "they can't fall in love if they're dead!" A guilty Fife disagrees, as it is extreme. The Beast manages to get into the room and destroys Forte's keyboard, which causes him to come crashing down. The others continue to have a happy holiday, which brings the audience back into present time. The others celebrate as the Prince gives Belle a gift, a single rose. Ben called #2 Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams. Keys to the Kingdom has King Stefan ( Corey Burton),Queen Leah (Barbara Dirikson), King Hubert (Jett Bennett), and Prince Phillip left the kingdom for two days for a Royal Conference, leaving Princess Aurora to reign over it in their absence. The good fairies, Flora (Dirikson), Fauna, and Merryweather, offer to help her, but Aurora declines their offer, because she believes she can do it alone. Merriweather gives Aurora her wand in case she needs any assistance and warns her to be very careful with it. Her tasks include planning banquets, dealing with peasants, and organizing servants who look after the kitchens and the gardens. Aurora believes she can do her job without the use of the wand, but later at night before bed, Aurora can't help but play with it and uses magic to make herself a big yellow ballgown. Eventually, after a long day dealing with complaints, Aurora gives in and uses the wand to help a local farmer in need of new chickens and pigs. Her magical inexperience leads to unusual consequences, including massive chickens, green pigs, and transforming the farmer into a duck. After she realizes that using the wand was a mistake, she promptly comes up with ideas to solve the problems on her own. More Than a Peacock Princess features characters from Aladdin''.'' Princess Jasmine (Linda Larkin) is tired and bored of her usual princess duties. She is no longer satisfied with overseeing shop openings and assisting in the sale of a camel at the local market place. While having her portrait painted as a "Peacock Princess," Jasmine loses patience and says she wants more responsibility. The Sultan (Jeff Bennett) gives her the job of "Royal Assistant Educator" at the Royal Academy. Jasmine is thrilled until she meets her pupils. They run amok, draw on the walls, pillow fight, and throw books. She calls Rajah (Frank Welker) to try and scare the children into behaving, but they ignore him and chase Jasmine and Rajah into the mud and up a tree. Jasmine gives up. Later that night, her lady-in-waiting tells her that she needs patience and perseverance and that with these tools, she can do anything she wants. The next day, Hakeem (Zack Shada), the stable boy, seeks Jasmine's help. The Sultan's prized horse, Sahara, is missing from the Stables. Jasmine takes it upon herself, with Carpet, Abu (Welker),and Lago's (Gilbert) help to find Sahara and return him to the Palace. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes